The present invention relates to an emergency escape system and, in particular, it concerns the storage of an automatic escape apparatus within a door.
By way of introduction, escape devices for allowing an individual to descend from a building generally require that the escape device is securely installed into an exterior or interior wall of the building, for example, internal and external chutes and rope based devices.
Internal devices such as internal chutes generally need to be installed as the building is being erected. Therefore these devices cannot easily be installed in existing buildings.
External devices, such as external chutes and rope-based devices, are typically installed above or near a window or balcony. There are several problems with this method of installation. First, not all walls are suitable for this installation, thereby restricting the positioning of the device. Second, this type of installation is expensive. Third, the escape device housing is visible. Fourth, if the device is installed on an interior wall, the device occupies valuable wall space. Fifth, the device is installed locally and is not typically usable from another window in the building. Sixth, most systems require professional assistance to install and/or deploy and/or use the device, thereby wasting valuable escape time. Seventh, many devices do not allow evacuation from very high buildings. Eighth, many devices cannot be operated in high-risk environments containing fire, smoke or gases.
Rope based devices are additionally restricted by the release mechanism used to provide a controlled release of the rope. Prior art release mechanisms do not have fail-safe devices should any problems occur.
There is therefore a need for an automatic escape system that is easily and cheaply installed in a variety of locations including new and existing buildings, provides compact and concealed storage for the automatic escape apparatus, is available for use from all the emergency exits of a building. There is also a need for a reliable fail safe release mechanism to provide a controlled release of a rope.